Addiction
by naruislikeaboss
Summary: Two years have passed after Naru's rejection, and Mai still trying to cope. Now, her only companions are her whiskey and gun. How will she re-act when a certain narcissist returns, just when her powers are supposedly getting out of hand?
1. Prologue:The Truth

The Truth

It has been two years since then, since the day my world shattered and reality hit me. Looking back on it now, I was kind of foolish to think that my perfect little world would stay intact. Sometimes I still wonder why it had to be me. Why did god take away more precious things from me? How in the world did I deserve this fate? First, my loving parents were stolen from my grasp, and now the special friends I hold dear. Or should I say held dear.

As far as love is concerned, people always say that the first relationship doesn't work out anyway. It was imprudent of me to think that the now 19 year-old boy named Kazuya Shibuya, no, the super psychic Oliver Davis could ever love someone like me. He was too wrapped up in himself to care or to understand how I felt. I knew that, but I still fell in love, nonetheless. And now look at me and what I have become. The cheerful, independent, 16 year-old Mai Taniyama from two years ago has been destroyed. Once you've tasted the sweet poison of reality, you can never go back.

* * *

**Hello there! As most you probably do not know, I do not like to write ANs in the beginning of stories. Even though this is my first story, I do hope you will not bleed from your eyes from reading this story. I love reviews. They help me a lot, so do not be shy to review. Do not worry, i will not bite. (Maybe)**

**Sincerely,**

**~naruislikeaboss**


	2. Chapter 1:The Me After

The Me After

Thursday, August 6th, 5:37pm

My head rested on the dull, mahogany table as I stared with my opaque eyes at a shining glass filled with melting ice and the remnants of a brown liquid. I had finished my fourth whiskey of the day as well as concluding my third drinking session this week. Condensation had formed on the sides causing little droplets to fall as I tightened my grip on the cup. I stood up and wiped my forehand with my free hand as well as pushing stray chocolate brown hairs behind my ear.

Taking the cup with me, I slowly walked to the sink and rinsed it out, watching as the auburn color mixed with the clear water. I placed the cup in the basin and walked over to the window. I would spend most of my time during the day watching the happy townspeople coming home from work, pondering why my existence couldn't be like theirs. A small sigh escaped from my lips as I grazed my fingers over the pistol in the back of my pocket and started my walk up the stairs and into a narrow hallway which connected four rooms.

The paint was peeling off the walls and looked like it should have been from the Victorian era. Old fashioned lights adorned the old surface, some flickering and some dark. When I reached the second door to the left, I paused before entering the room. The old floor boards creaked under my feet while I walked over to my bed. Ever since the incident, I went back with my teacher who had supported me a few years before. Since she did not have time for taking care of me, being a teacher and all, she let me stay in her "other house" in the outskirts of Okinawa. She recommended that I bring some friends every once in a while because I might become lonely, and I could see why she suggested so. The house seemed like it used to be for a big family, but even it could not contain the sadness I felt. To make matters even worse, I feel like she just kind of dumped me here.

I gazed up at the ceiling and watched the shadows of willow trees dance as the breeze blew outside. My mind started to wander and I remembered that sunny day walking the pathway to school. The walkway was surrounded by numerous cherry blossom trees, already in bloom. I had thought 'What a beautiful day. I was right about coming to school early. I have all these beautiful cherry blossoms to myself.' If I had never walked to school early, I would have never gone into that building and met him again, the man who started it all. Now I don't even attend school anymore. I would never make it in the state I am in.

Of course, after our last case, the SPR members had all tried to contact me, and yes, even Masako. For most of the time after, I just sat in my apartment, crying and wallowing in my sorrow. A few times, even Monk, Ayako, or Yasu would come to my home and pound on the door for sometimes hours on end. I never understood why they tried so hard to see me. I am senseless and pathetic. I wanted them to go away, to leave me forever and never come back. I could never show what I had become, because if it had slipped out, I would be a mockery in all of their minds.

To this day, I still have those strange dreams and weird powers that have just gotten stronger and stronger. Sometimes, I will see the furniture move, the plates and silverware will crash to the floor and, to my discontent, I will be sucked into other people's dreams. Some dreams, and please, take my word for it, you do not want to be pulled into against your own free will. All the time, I have tried to control these unruly powers, and i can keep the contained most of the time. And to explain the pistol and whiskey, they were all left here by my teacher. I keep the gun close at hand because I am not sure i can trust my body to re-act quick enough if a burglar broke in and the whiskey is just to help me ease the pain. Sometimes I wondered what my teacher did in her spare time.

Sometimes I wish I could change things like that day, rewrite it so I slept in and never had seen him. At some point in life, everybody changes. Nobody knows if it's for the better or the worse. They just change. That's what I think now and always will think. In my case, I changed for the worse.

My thoughts started to end as I rolled onto my side, feeling somewhat drowsy. If I fell asleep now, I knew i would have a terrible dream, but the force of sleep was too great. I slowly closed my eyes and let the pitch blackness overcome me, hoping that sleep would erase the painful memories that I had dug up from the depths of my mind.

* * *

**Well here you have it! The first chapter. I know that it is short and I promise I will make the next one longer. If you could please keep reading I would be most grateful. It seems boring now, but the story will pick up in the next chapter. Also, I know Mai seems very OOC, but that is the point. Maybe she will change? Maybe she will not? You will just have to keep reading to find out~**

**Sincerely,**

**~naruislikeaboss**


	3. Chapter 2:The New Case

The New Case

Friday, August 7th, 9:14 am

Click. After the key was turned, Naru opened the wooden door that led into the office that was once called, and will be called once again, Shibuya Psychic Research. Peering around, he noticed that the room was rather unsightly. Dust had accumulated on the floor, on the counters in the kitchenette, and pretty much everywhere else. Once inside, memories of cases past started to flood into Naru's memory, which seemed to play out in front of him. Ayako and Monk were sitting on the couch, arguing to no end, John trying to calm them down, Masako sitting opposite them on the other couch, and Mai, making tea and smiling her goofy smile. Mai seemed to say, jokingly, "You guys! Cut it out! I'm gonna go deaf in here."

Just as Naru was about to say, Mai tea, the joyful scene vanished right then and there. It was just a phantom image. Naru shook his head, his throat suddenly becoming dry from wanting Mai's tea. The place really did seem empty to him. "Lin," Naru started. "Start bringing in the equipment."

And in came Lin, holding two medium sized cardboard boxes. "Already ahead of you," he stated.

After Gene's burial, the two had decided to stay in England for a little while. Luella also wanted them to stay, since she had not talked to them in a while. But, for Naru, England was quite boring. No new cases, no work, and no good tea. Finally, Martin and Luella, not without disagreement, let them go. Naru did not really like being under his parents watch all times; it was constricting.

Now they were home, and of course Madoka tagged along too. If there were no breaks, everything should have been put back where it was originally by exactly 3:29. Of course, Naru had figured it out. A few movers walked in with a rectangular, dark mahogany desk that was going to be placed in Naru's office. "Sir, where do you want this?" one of them asked. All Naru did was point, and the movers did their jobs. The job would be finished in no time

* * *

3:28. A little earlier than Naru expected, and he was utterly disappointed with himself. Even though the movers were gone, there was still an inspection to be done. Lin had already become cozy in his office, typing away with the love of his life: his computer. Naru entered his own office and sat down on his leather chair. The thought finally sunk in about SPR becoming one again. It relieved him of the stress before. Just as Naru was going to look at his computer, he heard a faint knock at the door.

Who could that be, Naru wondered, now agitated not being able to have any relaxing time. As he opened his office door, his eyes landed upon a short, woman who looked to be in her late 70's. "Excuse me?" she asked. Her voice was high pitched.

"Yes?" Naru responded, his face expressing no emotion.

"You are Mr. Shibuya, I presume?" she smiled and walked to the couches.

"That would be me, what business do you have?" Naru said as the woman sat down on one of them.

"Well, you see, my daughter, Akane Yamasaki, recently called me about a problem she was having in her town. She thinks it has to do with paranormal phenomena." She continued.

Naru nodded, letting the woman continue her story.

"Unfortunately, she could not be here today because of her job. Now, more than she has ever, she calls me about a house by the beach near her, saying that she sees the ghost of a girl haunting it. Akane also said she can hear strange noises emanating from it. But the most chilling thing is…" she stopped.

Naru then pressed, "Yes. Go on."

"Well, in her town, there is a rumor that a murder took place there 10 years ago. A family who lived there lost their 18 year old daughter in that house. They found her dead in her own room, killed by many lacerations to her body. And there was something on the wall that was written in her blood. I am pretty sure it was "Don't be afraid, for the darkness is already inside you". I do not know what happened to the house after that. Akane told me that it looks like someone lives there now, but never sees anybody leave or enter that house and the house is always dark," the old woman finished.

Normally, Naru would not take a case like this, but since they had just arrived from England, and he had not had a case in a while, Naru decided to pursue it. "Ma'am, we will need four rooms prepared. One for our base, and the other three for sleeping."

The woman seemed to light up at the fact of us taking her case. "Thank you so much. I greatly appreciate it. If there is anything you need, just call me or my daughter."

"And what is your name?" Naru questioned.

"Sunao Yamasaki," was her reply.

When Sunao had exited the office, Naru ordered, "Lin, call everybody up and tell them we are bringing SPR back together."

Lin said a soft, "Okay" through his office door.

Little did they know, that the case they took on was not going to be as easy as it may have seemed.

* * *

**Hello there~ See? I told you the story would start to pick up, even if it was just a little bit. Now Naru has entered the picture. What is it with this new case that will make it so difficult? And why is everything not what it seems? Keep reviewing and I"ll keep writing. And apologies if this story is terrible and thank you for all of the wonderful review so far. If there is anyhting wrong, please tell me. You do not have to be so nice for my sake.**

**Sincerely, ~naruislikeaboss**


	4. Chapter 3:The First Day

The First Day

Friday, August 7th, 11:51 am

I shot up out of my bed and screamed as I reached for the gun in my back pocket. What was that dream about? My knees came up to my chest as I held the gun between my fingers. The dream replayed in my head over and over. I was just standing in a world of darkness, glowing white. Then, my eyes spotted a blurry figure in my line of vision. It had big, bright, white eyes containing no pupils and you could barely see the outline of it. The image was a faint, grey color: a simplistic shadow figure. No ears, no mouth, no nose, only eyes. Those blinding orbs just stared at me. And I stared back, not backing down. The shadow seemed far away, so there was nothing to worry about. Now here I am, though, shrieking in fright because of a distant illusion.

I had never experienced this type of dream before. It was… different, like this time, I was not sucked into another's, but… the entity was in mine. I hugged my knees and cried dry sobs, for I have all ready cried an eternity's worth of tears. My pistol close at hand, I stood up on my shaking legs and shuffled to the door. My alcohol fixation drove my to the point of madness as sleeping in late made me miss my morning drink. Running down the steps, I reached the kitchen and pulled out my favorite brand of whiskey: Jack Daniel's. I did not bother to put in a cup and just drank it right from the bottle. Everyday, my addiction was becoming worse and worse.

My head stopped spinning and my breathing became normal again. Placing the bottle on the counter, I realized I had drunk a quarter of the liquor in the container. Even as I stared, I could feel the back of my head being watched. I snapped around and pulled the trigger long before I even thought of what I was doing. It was just my instinct. Then, memories resurfaced of that fateful day when I had come to live here.

* * *

_"Here you are, my dear!" said a woman in her mid thirties. She had long, wavy blonde hair with brown streaks complimenting her hazel eyes. One of her arms was outstreched towards the house and the other just below her waist. On her body, she wore a navy-blue womens suit that accentuated her every curve. She wore open-toed navy-blue stilettos on her feet that showed off her red painted nails. This gave the impression of her being stylish and upper-class. Yet, having a childish grin plastered on her face made her seem younger than she actually was. I looked up and surveyed the magnificent home. It looked to be about five floors, the fifth being the attic, and it had a shingled rooftop. The overall color was a nice, calm, brownish-grey. It made house feel more pleasant compared to its size. There was one big window on what looked to be the fourth floor and the other four were somewhat small. The style of the door implied that it was from the Victorian era._

_"This is the house?" I said, sounding a tad unamussed. It was not meant to be that way, but after having the recent activity with SPR, how could you blame me?_

_"How rude, Mai-chan. I'm lending you my other house and all you have to say is 'This is the house?'" the woman replied in a tone laced with burlesque._

_"This IS the HOUSE?" I answered, emphasizing the words "is" and "house"._

_The lady just crossed her arms and pouted, adding more to her child-like personality. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry, okay? Please don't be mad at me, Miyagi-san. You're the only one I have left." _

_Miyagi then smilied a warm smile and wrapped one of her arms around my shoulder, "Don't worry, Mai-chan. I wont be mad."_

_If you looked very closely, you could just barely see, a crack of a smile on my face. "Now," Miyagi began, "Here are some tips. First, there is always a key under the mat if you ever happen to lose yours. Second, the place is a little old, so if there are some problems, call me. You have my phone number, correct?"_

_I nodded and Miyagi continued, "Good. Lastly, if you find anything "strange" or "out of place", just leave where you found it. I don't want you getting in trouble for what I own. Is that clear?"_

_I nodded again. "Great! It's settled then! I will, at the end of each month, send you 81180 yen for food and clothing. Don't worry about bills!" Miyagi said cheerfully. She took one last spin before running of to her car and shouting, "Au Revior!" I watched as Miyagi's car sped away, leaving me in my solitude once more. _

_Once I entered the house, a wave of dread and sadness came over me. My eyes filled with unwanted tears, some escaping down my cheek. Wiping my face with the palm of my hand, I started to explore the house and maybe claim my room. I took a look into the fridge to see if there was anything to eat, and there i saw one of her "out of the ordinary" things: all of the capacity was filled with whiskey. And she thought I would not check here for any of my everyday things. Great. After closing the door, I went throught the drawers to see if there was anything else "strange". Then, I just so happened upon a rather peculiar thing. A .50 cal pistol. Even better. I decided to stop looking before I found a dead hooker and went upstairs to take a nap_

* * *

I found myself hunched over on the floor when I came back to reality. The presence I had felt before was finally gone. Maybe it was the alcohol thinking. Sighing, I started to head up the stairs for another rest when I heard a faint tapping. Must be my imagination, I thought. When it happened again, louder, though, I realized that this sound was not a tapping; it was a knocking. Oh crap. What is it now?

* * *

**Helloooooooo~ Sorry for the late update! You must be so mad. Not like you were waiting though. Anyway, now that it is exam week, it will be hard to post often. I hope you can forgive me. Tough times. Who is it at the door? What will be so shocking that Mai may not be able to handle? Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**Sincerely,**

**~naruislikeaboss**


	5. Chapter 4:The Thing About Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Also, there will be some cursing in this chapter. You have been warned.**

The Thing about Fate

August 7th, 11:56 am

I have been standing here for a few minutes now, staring at the door, and nothing has changed. No one has tried to enter or knock again. I feel paralyzed, like my feet have been glued to the floor and my limbs tied up. My whole body was pumping adrenalin. Part of me wanted to take the risk and said, "Go! Open that door. It is better than staying in limbo, living the same cycle every day. Wake up. Drink. Sleep again." The other side said, "You have no idea what is behind that door. It could be a life or death choice you make. Why not stay inside where you feel safe and cannot be hurt?" Of course, I could have let my fear take over, like it usually does, but, in that moment, I decided I did not want to live in limbo anymore.

I was going to open that door.

I finally had gotten control over my body and slowly inched my way to the door. Cursing under my breath and taking out my pistol, I outstretched my other shaking hand and touched the knob. Here we go, I thought. Gradually turning the door knob, my nerves got the best of me and I quickly opened the door where I could see everything full view. I aimed the the pistol at the person in front of me at lightning speed, only then to realize who I was pointing it at.

The man had raven black hair and deep, cerulean eyes anybody could either melt or freeze in. Those eyes glistened with an unfriendly personality. They do say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. An intimidating aura loomed over me, making me feel small. Very Small. Atop the porcelain skin of his body was a harsh, black suit. Everything was still the same. The person who started my exciting life, became my first love, made me feel important, and tore it all down was standing right infront of me in the living flesh.

Oliver Davis.

Many emotions ran through my eyes at that exact moment. Sadness. Fear. Anger. Shock. The most dominant of them all was fear. After all I had been through, I never thought that seeing him again would make me feel so vunerable or frightened. There were a lot of things I could have done at that time. Shot him, punched him, kicked at him, or even just gave him an angry lecture. But before I could have done anything, though, I saw the rest of SPR standing right behind him. Why were they all here? Was there a case in town? If so, why here? I heard all of them gasp at the same time. Then, as i was just about to slam the door in his face, another man with black hair jumped right infront of him and shouted, "MAI!" I knew it had to be Yasuhara Osamu.

All I could feel were arms wrapping around me and into a tight hug. "Mai, I missed you so much. Everybody did. Why are you living in this house?" whispered Yasuhara. Of course, my instincts re-acted at the worst time and I did something I would have never thought of doing before my transformation. I pointed the gun at Yasuhara's head

My eyes were now burning with fury for Oliver Davis and my tone was full of rage. It was not at Yasuhara, of course, because he had never wronged me. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I readied my gun and pushed it into Yasuhara's cranium even further. "Get off me. Now.," I nearly shouted. Once Yasuhara figured out what position he was in, his face became one of terror and fright and backed away quickly. Now, those emotions were not just on his face, but on everyone elses as well. Except for Oliver.

"Why are you all here?" I asked, trying to restrain myself from yelling. No answer. "Let me ask you again, why are you all here?" Again, no answer. I was starting to get really pissed off. "Look if you are only here to waste my time, or to ask me about some fucking case, then leave." I growled. I just wanted them to all go away. Ayako was the bravest of them that moment and spoke up. "What happened to you, Mai?"

Those five words, out of the millions out there, those five words, sent me over the edge. I was shouting now.

"YOU ALL HAPPENED! It was all of you that happened! My life was so damn normal until everyone of you showed up! Now, after everything I have been through, my normal life has ceased to exist! And you have the nerve to show up NOW?" I was furious. "AND YOU.," I whipped a finger at Oliver. "You of all people should thought better. You should have thought of my fucking feelings first! In love with Gene my ass. I can't believe you! Oliver Davis. I swear, if you even have the guts to come back to ask me for forgiveness, I'll shoot your head, ya hear? Oh wait. You wouldn't because you. dont. have. a. damn. SOUL!" After all of that rage was let out, I was panting. I have not yelled that much in a long time. Heck, I have not even talked that much in a while. My eyes still seemed to be burning with anger.

"Now," I said, seething with conniption, "Since that is all out in the open, do not, and I repeat, do NOT, come to this house again. Or there will be more where that came from." As I was closing the door, I felt a lash of pain spread through my entire back. The presence from before had returned. From my throat came a chilling scream as I fell to my knees on the floor, holding my head. "Stay away," I whispered. All I remembered before blacking out was the whole team of SPR rushing in, and the cool surface of the tile beneath me, cooling my rage.

* * *

**Poor Yasu. Poor, poor Yasu. Anyway, hello everybody! Sorry for the long delay. Lots of testing stuff. But here it is! I hope you liked this chapter because when writing Mai's rant, I had fun :D Also, im not sure if i am going to add any OC's or not, but, if you want to help me decide, review and tell me! Use them or lose them? Thank you so much for reading this far into my story. I will try to update sooner. Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter, 81180 yen is $1000 dollars in America. Thanks again! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**Sincerely,**

**~naruislikeaboss**


	6. Chapter 5:The Encounter

The Encounter 

August 8th, 7:18 am

_"Mai…" My ears picked up a faint whisper as I slowly opened my eyes. Looking around, I could definitely tell that I was not in my house anymore. It was the Astral Plane. The voice sounded distorted as if far away. "Mai, come out and play…" Then, after finishing its next statement, my lifeless hazel eyes met glowing white ones. It was the figure from the dream before, only this time with a more definite shape. I could distinguish a mouth, nose, ears, and limbs. And it was certainly closer than it was in the past._

_"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you... I just want to be your friend…" it hissed._

_I was now quivering in fright. I was... not use to having these kinds of dreams. It was somewhat exhilarating. I tried to make any sound come out of my mouth, but nothing happened._

_"Yes… Mai…" Once I could calm my mind, three words came out of me. "Who are you?"_

_All of the sudden, the shadow vanished. I had judged that the dream was over, yet the same scenery still engulfed me. I closed my eyes thinking that could solve my predicament. Oh how I wished I had just kept them closed._

_I forced my eyes open to horrific sight infront of me. The creature was now only a few feet away from where I sat and was dripping crimson blood from its tearing lips, ears, and eyelids. They were all sewn shut. Upper lip to lower lip, right and left ear the sides of its head, and the upper and lower eyelids together. "I am you and you are me, for we are one and the same," it replied. The words were so clear. You would not have been able to tell its mouth was stitched unless you looked at the monster. It was frightening. All I could do was let my inner self be heard; screaming hoping someone would save me from the depths of my own nightmare._

* * *

I awoke screaming for my life as I tried to distinguish my surroundings. There was a softness underneath me, sheets atop my body, and the ticking of an electronical clock. Finally, back in my room, I pondered how I ever even got here in the first place. The last thing I remembered was falling onto the tile in my kitchen. Feeling safe, I reached in my back pocket to check if my pistol was there. Nothing. Maybe I put it in my other pocket. Again, nothing. Panicked started to set in. And whenever panic sets in, all hell breaks loose.

When I turned my head, my terror increased, tenfold. Oliver Davis had pulled up a chair and was sitting by my nightstand. What was worse, on the table behind him, was my pistol. I was prepared for furniture flying or even any sort of movement, but nothing came. "Your awake. You know, if you wanted my help so badly, there was no need to yell my name so loudly. I was right here." Oliver said. You could hear the mockery slithering from his words. God damn it all. I did not call his name. I was sure of it. Trying to decieve me, the damn bastard.

"I'm not so naive as to believe in your tricks anymore, _Mr. Davis_," I finished, nearly choking out his name. Venom was seething from the tone of my voice. "Give me gun back. Now." The strings were cut, my mind restored, and my decisions were now mine to make again. I was his puppet no longer.

"Now, why would I do that? I did not come to this house just so I could die by the hands of you, or has your stupidity progressed since the last time we met?" he responded. A smirk played on the features of his face. I was more than ready to knock out that demon of a human. Panic now replaced by rage, I stood up and quickly walked over the sitting man and coiled the fingers of my right hand around his neck and leaned down so were faces were mere inches apart.

"I know more than one way of killing someone that doesn't require the use of a gun," I whispered fiercely. My eyes locked with his and we stared at each other, none wanting to back away. Hazel to azure, land to ocean, clouded to shining. We clashed in every way, shape, and form. I saw he feeling of surprise flash in his eyes before it disappeared. My body drew closer and closer to his, inch by inch. Oliver showed no signs of moving. Our chests were touching and our lips were barely meeting. If one of us had moved even a centimeter, we would have shared a kiss. But I had a different plan in mind.

My head dodged the encounter and moved to the side as I grabbed the gun behind him and aimed it at his head. I sat on his lap to make sure Oliver would not get up. "Who needs help now?" I whispered in his opposite ear as my free hand snaked into his hair and cocked his head gently towards my gun. His hair felt like silk. I expected no less from the great Oliver Davis.

"Your not a killer, Mai. I know you won't be able to pull it off," answered Oliver in a low, seductive tone. My eyes widened as I pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Oliver had emptied the bullets just in case a situation like this came about. Clever bastard, I will give him that much. I dropped the gun onto the floor and it made a soft thud. "Damn you, Oliver. Don't test me, because next time, I'll make sure there are bullets." I threatened.

I could hear both of our hearts pounding in sync. Fast and erratic. Like the partners of a dance, keeping time as they moved together. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. Even though my facial features stayed the same, my emotions were churning. How could I let this happen, letting myself become flustered. I needed to calm down.

Then, like on cue, the whole SPR team burst through the door and took in the sight infront of them.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hello, my dear readers~ thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far! Sorry that it took so long to update. Concerts and competitions to take part in. Lots of drama. And now, I have to prepare for exams next week. Oh joy. Special shoutouts to hitachiintwinsfan989, Ariana Taniyama, Kitten Frozen in Fire, TinkToxiixix, Little-bad-Angel, and Krissy2lip for either sticking with me from the beginning or giving me the best reviews. I love you guys so much. Also everyone else who reviews. Probably will not update untill next Saturday. Please bear with me!**

**Sincerely,**

**~naruislikeaboss**


	7. Chapter 6:The Message

The Message

August 8th, 7:23 am

There was silence for a long period of time. I could feel the tension in the air, like it was a thick fog. I did not know what else to say, and apparently neither did anyone else. My heart still pounded and all I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears. My mind tried to find the words to say, but they never did come. Just as the sound became too much for me to bear, a wave of nausea came over my entire body, followed by a difficulty breathing and a tightened chest. How long had I been sleeping for? All I knew was that I need some alcohol.

And fast.

With whatever strength I had left, which was not very much, I quickly stood up, backed away from Oliver, and sprinted towards the door. Pushing through the hoard of people, I finally managed to get through and make my way down the hallway while recieving some odd looks. Reaching the stairs, I had seemed to glide down them and right into the kitchen. Even though the sound of blood was still present, I could hear the faint sounds of many feet pounding down the hallway where I had just passed. My upper torso slammed into the cabinet as I went to reach for the handle. The whole house had rattled after the collision.

Once opening the cabinet door, my fingers wrapped around the bottle of whiskey as I brought the top of it to my lips. I drank the smokey flavored liquid and savored every drop down until it's last. The thing that brought me back to reality was the deepness of Takigawa's voice whispering, "What going on here, Mai?"

I gracefully placed the empty bottle on the counter and said softly, "Well, what does it look like? I know your smarter than that." My fingers ran quickly through my hair in frustration.

"When did you start drinking regularly?" asked Masako, almost as if this was an investigation.

"Two years ago," I replied as my fingers lightly tapped on the counter.

"How did you ever get all that alcohol?" John persued cautiously.

I thought for a moment on how to respond to his question. Then, I said, "Found it."

"Very specific," Oliver answered sarcastically.

I glared at him and whispered fiercely, "Shut up you ass. I'm not going to take your shit."

A soft hmp was heard from Oliver and he did not continue to speak.

"Well," I continued, "Now that you people are all here, you might as well sit down. Don't even know why I try." I had mumbled the last part and lead SPR to the living room. It contained two loveseats, one long couch in between them, a coffee table, and a few pictures hanging on the walls. I had not the money nor the strength to actually do some remodelling. All had seem to be in place, untouched. "Sorry that there isn't-"

"Hey that's the chair," interrupted Takigawa as he pointed to the chair I was about to sit in. "And the table, and couch and the other chair, and the picture frames too," he finished.

Everybody could see the rage literally seething from my pores. "Thank you, Takigawa, for pointing out the obvious. Anything else you would like to say?" I barked at him angrily.

"Yeah you're right. It's the furniture that attacked us while we were going to check up on you," said Ayako, recieving a suspicious look from Oliver.

"Attack you?" he questioned.

"Yes. During the time of your _rendezvous_, we were fighting off furniture that was trying to murder us," stated Masako, stressing the word rendezvous.

I rolled my eyes at the medium. It was denfinitely the opposite of a rendezvous. More like an awkward situation. Only feistier. "Probably my fault," I muttered as I looked around the room and started to whistle.

"What?" asked John innocently.

Sighing, I continued. "I said it was probably my fault. My powers have been uncontrolable lately. Out of my reach. Especially for the past couple weeks."

"But we totally pummeled that furniture, and it looks like it hasn't been touched in decades," Takigawa explained while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Stuff like that happens a lot lately," I replied, blinking as if the occurance was an everyday thing.

"Okay, now this house is seriously starting to creep me out," sighed Ayako shakily.

I mentally sighed as the whole group went into deep thinking. My chin now rested on my hand and I looked around the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red splatter on the wall. When I turned my head fully towards it, I finally realized what the substance was.

Blood.

It had seemed to be oozing out of the walls, the patch expanding in size every few seconds. I could only watch as the scene played out infront of me. My eyes widened as I started to shake violently. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in the crevice it created. SPR looked up and stared at my form.

"Mai..?" John questioned, clearly worried.

"Whats that?" Masako exclaimed in fear as she pointed to the wall with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. "You can see it too Mai, right?" Her words were muffled. Everyone else looked at the wall and saw nothing of the sort.

I just nodded my head and let the darkness engulf me. All of the sudden, I felt something cold on my shoulder. I promised myself I would not scream. Then, a cold breath tickled at my ear and seemed to same my name,

_"Mai..."_

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the lights flickered and the whole house rattled. Loud noises could be heard in every corner. Once my cries ceased, the banging stopped and the lights went back to normal. The crimson liquid had now formed words on the surface in capital letters.

**HEAR NO EVIL, SEE NO EVIL, SPEAK NO EVIL**

"This is one angry spirit," spoke Oliver as the words dripped down the wall. As I looked with fright at the phrase, everybody turned to the middle, not wanting to face the wall.

"What is wrong with this place...?" said Ayako as she covered her face with her hands. Takigawa patted her on the shoulder to try a comfort her.

"The presence was so strong..." mumbled Masako.

"Oh my lord," John stated while grasping the cross around his neck and praying to himself.

My body still shook as I tried to calm down. This was nothing like I had ever felt before. All I knew was that it was angry.

Angry at me.

* * *

**Hello there readers. I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. If your still reading this story, I am most grateful. It is the end of the year and I have been very busy. Over the summer, I won't be updating as frequently. Packed summer. But, I am going to start writing another Ghost Hunt fiction called "Ghost Hunt:The Inside Story". Hope you guys read it. I love you all~ Please keep reviewing~**

**Sincerely,**

**~naruislikeaboss**


	8. Chapter 7:The Truth In The Lie

The Truth In The Lie

August 8th, 9:51 am

My mind was in a frenzy. Sweat trailed down the sides of my face. The salty-bitterness of my terror slipped through my chapped lips and into my mouth. It seemed to be reminding me that everything was actually happening. I had not felt this way since SPR's last case together.

Throughout everything, Lin had not said a word, being his usual quiet self. All he did was record the events on his laptop. After all, it was still a case. Only now, did he decide to speak. "Where is Yasuhara?" he questioned. Oliver looked around, counting the members of his team. Monk, Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, John, Lin, Mai... but no Yasuhara.

With frantic eyes, I glanced around the room only to find no Yasuhara. Wasn't he here before? Then, all the sudden, a sharp pain came from my wrist and I yelped out in agony. All eyes were on me now as Takigawa had began to speak, "Mai, what ha-" His sentence was stopped short as I looked at my wrist with a terrified expression. There was now a long, slender cut traveling across it. The blood seeped out of the wound and down my arm. So much blood.

"Ayako! Get the med kit now!" yelled Oliver as Ayako quickly jumped to her feet and responded, "Alright! Find something to put pressure on the wound!" before sprinting towards the van. John ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first towel he could find and exclaimed, "Here, Kazuya, use this!" He then handed Oliver the towel and Oliver started to press it against the cut. I hissed out in pain as he pressed harder. His eyes had morph into ones of slight concern.

As I looked at him, the thought of him actually being worried about my state surprised me. I glanced away and mumbled to him, "Stop with your pity look. I don't need it. Especially from you."

Oliver then replied, "Be quiet. Right now isn't the time to be angry at me."

I guess he was right, for once. "Fine," I said, "You're right,... for now."

"Good girl," Oliver finished with a slight smirk on his face.

I just growled at him, my anger starting to bubble up inside me once again. Then, Ayako rushed through the door, holding a medium-sized, creme-colored, plastic case with a large red cross on it.

"I got the case!" she exclaimed as Oliver nodded and moved to the side. Ayako quickly opened it and examined the wound carefully. "The laceration's deep,... I think I'll need to stitch it up,..." she stated as she found the tools she needed. But no anesthetic. "Mai,... There's no anesthetic..." Ayako continued softly.

"Just do it," I answered, the pain only getting worse. It felt like my arm was going numb.

"Are you sure? The pain will be-" Ayako explained until I interrupted her.

"I don't give a damn! I've already been through enough crap way worse than this."

Everybody went silent at the same time. Some glanced at Oliver while others were probably remembering my childhood story. "Alright," Ayako finished, pity clear in her voice. She began to sew the cut back together as I tried holding back my screams. I just had to keep thinking that it would all be over soon. Yes. Very soon. Then, just as I was about ready to crack, Ayako's voice sounded in my ears. "Done," she said. I did not want to look at it, so I waited until she was done wrapping it with gauze.

A sigh of relief was heard from Takigawa before he questioned, "Are you okay, Mai?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied tiredly.

"We should really get the equipment set up before it gets too dark," Oliver stated seriously.

Lin nodded his head in agreement and stood up before saying, "I'll start unloading, then."

Just after Lin's sentence, a child voice seemed to slither into my mind and say, "Six..." It vanished after that. What did that mean? Six? My brain could not comprehend the one word that child spoke. Ayako then said, "I think that you should go up and rest now, Mai. Masako, do you think you can lead Mai to her room while we start to help unpack the van?"

Masako only gave a small nod before Takigawa commented, "You? Helping with work? There's no way that would happen." He then, in turn, was smacked upside his head with a very full coach hand bag.

"I dare you to say that again," growled Ayako while her fingers clenched around the purse.

I whispered to Masako, "Maybe we should get upstairs before my migraine becomes worse."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she replied, "I think that is a good idea."

We both stood up and I leaned slightly on her small frame for support as we headed up the stairs and into my bedroom. As I laid down on the crumpled sheets of my bed, I noticed Masako staring at me. "What?" I asked, a tad annoyed.

"Are you okay?" she questioned in a monotone voice.

I answered "With the stitches? Yeah I'm-"

"That's not what I meant," Masako interjected. "What I meant was, have you been having any strange dreams or visions? Voices, perhaps? Anything besides your powers?"

The first thought that crossed my mind was to lie to her. So that was exactly what I did. "Nope, nothing at all," I said nonchalantly.

Immediately, she rejected it and replied, "You're lying."

"Then I'm guessing you heard the voice downstairs too?" I asked quietly.

"No," Masako continued. "All I had heard was static."

"Well," I began, "There has been this... thing appearing in my dreams. It seemed like nothing before, so I just ignored it, but now, it has gotten pretty intense. I can still remember the way the monster looked in my last dream,... and the voice resonating in my head,... It told me to come and play and that... we were one and the same." As I paused, I felt my self shivering from fright. "Then, those words on the wall,... the number six...? What does it all mean...?"

"That's enough," soothed Masako. "I can tell it is hard for you to talk about... Do you want something to drink?"

"Just bring me up a bottle of whiskey, please," I softly replied. "By the way, when did you get so nice?" I added.

A small smile appeared on her face as she calmly said, "A lot can happen in a couple years, Mai. Out of all the people, I thought atleast you would be able to comprehend that much," before stepping out of the room and shutting the door quietly.

I closed my eyes while sighing, waiting for my drink to arrive. Through all that time, I ended up falling asleep.

Little did I know that my drink from Masako would not be coming anytime soon.

* * *

**Holy *beep*. Where did the time go? One day I was telling you I would try and update sooner and the next thing I knew, it was three months later. I am so sorry for not updating WAY sooner. My summer was totally jam packed and life as a highschooler is really starting to get to me. Plus, I wanted to post this on my birthday, which was two saturdays ago, but that did not go as planned. Again, I am really sorry. Please forgive me. I hope that this chapter was not crappy. And holy *beep*, again. 45 reviews?! I did not think I would make it past 20! Thank you guys so much for supporting me in this story. I really do appreciate and love you guys. Stay Awesome~**

**Sincerely, **

**naruislikeaboss~**


	9. Chapter 8:The Moments Shared

The Moments Shared

I have been up for the past hour now, trying to fall back asleep. Masako never came back to give me my drink. I thought it strange, but then that thought was replaced by the feeling of nausea over-whelming me. When was the last time I had a drink?

I sat up and bolted for my door, not caring how loud I was at the time of night. Making it to the bathroom, I kneeled and vomited my heart out, my gags echoing in the empty room. After a few minutes, I stood up slowly, my legs shaking. Turning on the faucet, I let the cold water run freely while soaking my hands in the chilling liquid. My face had become flushed, a light blush painted on my cheeks. I cupped my now cold hands under the stream and gathered some water, immediately splashing it on my face.

Glancing up at the bathroom mirror, I stared intently at my own reflection. My hazy, chocolate-colored eyes. My shoulder length mahogany hair. My pale skin and thin lips. Every curve that defined my repulsive existence. Softly sighing, my eyes trailed down to the bandage wrapped around my wrist, the usual white color stained with blotches of blood. "I better have this changed in the morning," I mumbled to myself before wiping off my damp face with a hand towel.

Soon, I turned off the lights and exited the room, closing the door quietly. Then, a faint light shined at the end of the hallway near the stairs. Curiosity got the best of me and I tip-toed down the dark corridor. When peering through the slightly ajar door frame, I laid eyes on the only man in the room.

Oliver Davis.

Damn, just my luck, I thought miserably. "I know you're out there, Mai. You don't have to admire me from a far," said Oliver, mocking me.

"Oh shut up, you prick," I spat as I slipped into the brightly lit room, seething a bit.

All of the usual electronic equipment was set up as if there was an actual case in progress. It brought back a few fond memories, but my remembrance was soon diminished when Oliver spoke. "Isn't it too late for you to be up? You should go back to your room and rest more."

"Like I need sleep. It's more painful for me to sleep than to be awake," I replied while yawning gently.

While looking around, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted one of the many bottles of whiskey that I generally store in the kitchen placed right next to Oliver. "Why do you have one of my Jack Daniel's bottles?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like you have tea in this household. All you have is liquor, so I thought, why not?" he answered calmly.

I said, monotonously, "Fine, whatever. At least I don't have to run downstairs and get it. Hand it over."

"You have legs. Get it yourself, unless your brain rotted so much that you forgot you had legs," Oliver rebutted smugly.

"I swear, Oliver Davis, if I hadn't just puked my guts out right before this, I would beat the shit out of you," I growled angrily as I stomped over. I snatched away the glass bottle, chugging away the smoky, amber liquid in frustration and delight. Once finished, I put the almost empty container where it was originally placed and wiped my mouth with my arm. "I have to say, though, I'm a bit surprised. I thought you would be discouraging me from drinking," I commented.

Oliver explained in a sluggish manor, "To be honest, I actually might be a bit drunk. I don't remember the last time I've had a drink, being in Japan so long."

Getting a closer look, I noticed a very, almost transparent blush doting his cheeks. I thought for a second and then began to smirk, a devious plan coming to mind. Time for some payback.

I positioned myself on the table as close as possible to the keyboard, right in front of the man, crossing my legs. More of my thigh was revealed while straightening my back, pushing out my chest. I grabbed the bottle again and drank the remains of the alcohol, some slipping down my chin in a thin stream. After quickly finishing, I slowly put the bottle next to my side, licking my lips. "You barely had any. I guess the amazing psychic, Mr. Oliver Davis, can't even handle a simple drink," I stated in a husky tone, leaning closer to the man.

All he did was stare right into my brown orbs, seeming to defy me. I could tell that he was struggling. Oliver is a man, after all. He swallowed hard, his dark, azure eyes never leave mine. Little did I know, that I was falling victim to his gaze as well. My nose picked up the smell of cologne and whiskey, relishing in the scent. It was so calming. So enticing.

So intoxicating.

My breathing stopped as I realized where this was heading. I quickly placed my hand on his mouth, the soft lips kissing my hand. A shiver went up my spine and my blush deepened. I let my bangs cover my eyes while I slid off the table and stood up straight.

Dammit.

God dammit, not again.

Why does this have to happen?

"Goodnight, Oliver. I guess I'll be seeing your ugly mug in the morning," I said softly, as those were to be the last words I spoke to him that night before I exited the room and entered the darkness. Leaning against the door, I brought my hand up to my face. My mouth found its way to the same place where his lips had met the palm, giving it a soft kiss. Then, I slowly made my way back to my room, never finding out what happened to Masako.

Oliver just sat there, speechless as he began to type on the keyboard to calm his racing mind. In the shadows, lurked the same creature that haunted the house. The grotesque, black monster bored holes into the back of his head.

_"Oh no... He is too close... too close... must... get him away... too powerful... need help... collect others... ahahahahaha..." _the figure whispered maniacally while disappearing into the darkness without another sound.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. It has been awhile, has it not? I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving me. So far, life has been pretty hectic. I had given up on this story for a long time since I could not find any inspiration, but now, after reading some of the later reviews, I have been inspired once more. Hopefully, I can get some more writing down this weekend to help not loose my inspiration again. I love you all and it really makes me happy to see that you guys are all still reading this crappy work.**

**Sincerely,  
**

**naruislikeaboss~  
**


End file.
